The Savior on Deck
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: In the false memories Regina gave them, Emma and Henry go on a cruise on the SS Tipton. They reflect on it in NYC before Hook comes back to town, but they don't realize it only happened in their heads.


The Savior on Deck

In the alternate memories Regina gave Emma, Emma and Henry go for a luxurious cruise starting in Boston. Henry finds friends in the Martin twins, and Emma befriends the newly married Emma Moseby, as she discovers possible clues about her past.

*Remember, this doesn't really happen, only in the minds of Emma and Henry through the alternate memories.

Now, before Hook's arrival:

Emma eating lunch with her son Henry in a NYC diner.

"Hey Mom," Henry said, "Remember about a year ago when we went on that cruise?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Emma said.

Flashback to 2 years ago (in the minds of Emma & Henry)

"Hey kid!" Emma said, "Happy Birthday! I got you tickets to go on a cruise! We're both going!"

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed, "this is awesome!"

"I know," Emma said, "it's pretty sweet, or maybe suite! I booked us a suite with free room service! We leave tomorrow, and that's not all, there's scuba-diving, concerts, and we get to tour the world, or at least part of it."

"Does this have anything to do with you getting my mind off my Dad?" Henry asked.

"Of course not," Emma said, "I love you and want to do something nice for you, is all."

The next day…

On the SS Tipton…

A short, bald African-American man greeted them. "Hello, welcome to the SS Tipton! I'm Marion Moseby, the ship's manager and activities director."

"I'm Emma Swan, nice to meet you," Emma said, "this is my son, Henry."

"Emma, what a lovely name," Marion said, "it just so happens that my new wife is also named Emma."

A tall, white, redheaded woman came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Emma Moseby formerly, Tutwieler," she said, "I teach the high school students on this ship."

"There's a school here?" Henry asked.

"Good thing you're not in high school yet, huh, Henry?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but you better watch out, I might make you learn things when your back is turned," Emma Moseby giggled. "Why don't you come and meet my students?"

Marion blew a Navy whistle. The students come marching out.

There were 2 blonde, twin boys, an Asian girl, a white girl, a heavy, curly-haired boy, a black boy, and a white brown-haired girl.

"State your names," Marion commanded.

The first twin boy stepped forward, "Zack!"

His brother came next, "Cody!"

The Asian girl came forward, "London! Yay me! My daddy owns the ship!"

Next was the white girl, "Bailee!"

The heavyset boy followed, "Woody!"

Then came the African-American boy, "Marcus, formerly Little-Little!"

Finally the last girl came forward, "Maya!"

Emma Moseby instructed, "Alright class, let's show them what you've learned,"

They started singing,

_Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_Ray, a drop of golden sun_

_Me, a name, I call myself, _

_Far, a long, long way to run_

Marion blew his whistle,

"That's enough! What do you think this is, _The Sound of Music_? No wonder your parents put you on this ship! Return to your posts!" he commanded, as he blew his whistle.

He turned to Emma and Henry, "as you can see, we run a tight ship here on the SS Tipton, so no mischief, Henry!"

"Sir, I'm a kid," Henry said with a smile, "we all get into mischief!"

"Just keep it on the down-low, kid," Emma said, "Why don't you go talk to the older kids?"

"Good idea," Marion said, "I'll show your mother to your suite, but if Zack tells to put a jellyfish in the hot tub, don't listen!"

Henry went off with Mrs. Moseby.

"Come along, Ms. Swan, I'll show you to your suite." Mr. Moseby said, as they walked down the corridor, "Here we are, sweet 108."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby," Emma said.

"If you need anything further, just ring for Esteban." Moseby said, as he rang a bell.

"You rang, sir?" a Hispanic man asked.

"Yes, Esteban," Moseby said, "you'll be taking care of Ms. Swan here."

"A pleasure to meet you, senorita," Esteban said, "My name is Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez…and I'll be servicing your needs while on this ship."

Meanwhile, Henry was hanging out with the older kids at the juice bar.

"Hey guys!" Henry said, as he sat down at the Juice bar.

"Hey," Zack said, "I'm Zack. What can I do you for?"

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie please," Henry said.

"Coming right up," Zack said, "on the house."

"Hey kid, remember me?" Marcus asked, coming up to him. "Little-little?"

"Yeah, my mom took me to see you in concert when I was seven," Henry said, "you dropped your pants by accident and everyone saw your—"

"Wiener?" Zack asked, holding out a hot dog. "Today's free wiener day at the Juice Bar."

"No thanks," Henry said.

Zack gave him his smoothie.

Cody and Bailee walked up, as they talked to each other.

"I don't understand why you can't see, Bailee," Cody said, "if we spend Christmas in Kettlecorn this year, we won't be able to see my Mommy."

"Aw, Mama's boy," Bailee said, with faux sympathy. "I told you, we're visiting your Mom's for New Year's.

"Are they married?" Henry asked Woody.

"No," Woody said, "they're just the relationship that'll never end! I wish my mom would end her relationship with my stepdad, Steve!"

"Hey Henry, Zack said, "You like comics?"

"Yeah, the Avengers are my fave!" Henry said.

"Me too!" Zack said, "why don't you come to my room to check out my collection?"

"Really?" Henry asked, "Sweet!"

"Oh, My suite?" Zack asked, "It's B-102."

Later in Zack's room…

"So who's your favorite Avenger?" Zack asked.

"I like Iron Man the best," Henry said.

"I prefer Thor the God of Thunder!" Zack said, "he really knocks Iron Man for a loop,"

"But Iron Man's pretty powerful in his own right," Henry said, "plus Thor's hammer only boosts his suit's energy levels to full capacity."

"Don't forget though that Thor's the only one worthy enough to wield Mjolnir, so if he puts his hammer on top of Stark's suit, like he did to Loki, he's done for." Zack said.

"Y'know, my Mom and I are planning to move to New York City soon," Henry said.

"Really?" Zack said. "What for?"

"Just a change of scenery." Henry said. "I wish the Avengers were real. It'd be so cool to see Iron Man flying across Time Square fighting Dr. Doom's robots."

"I know, right?" Zack asked.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Zack, it's me, Maya!" Zack opened the door to see Maya standing there in a white silk dress.

"You promised to take me on a date tonight on the Sky Deck?" Maya said, "They're showing _The Dark Knight Rises_."

"Something's rising alright," Zack said, "you're giving me curious stirrings in my utility belt, if you know what I mean."

"Zack, not in front of the kid!" Maya said.

"Henry, why don't you go hang out with Woody?" Zack said, "he can read you some of his "Mars Attacks Captain Jimbob Sherwood" comics."

"Alright, let's go!" Maya said.

"In the words of Bane, "let the games begin!"' Zack said, "and if I behave, can I sink my—"

"Nope," Maya said, "not now, Zack. The only sinking you'll be doing is cleaning your bathroom sink; it's filthy!"

"Now, don't go all Cody on me." Zack said.

"I'm not," Maya said, "I just don't want to look at that filthy mess anymore."

"Ok, Mom!" Zack said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, London is showing Emma her vast closet…

"Wow," Emma said, "you sure do have a lot of clothes."

"Uh-huh," London said, "I have them flown in, by blimp."

"So you're Dad owns this whole ship, huh?" Emma asked.

"Not just the ship, a hotel chain and a shipping company." London said.

"He must be a pretty important guy," Emma said.

"Yeah, I don't see him very much," London said.

"You should cherish the time you do have with him." Emma said, "I've never even met my parents. They abandoned me. I don't know where I come from. All I have now is my son, Henry."

"Well, on another note, the clothes you're wearing are hideous! You need a lesson in fashion 101!" London said. "Here taking these clothes and go into the dressing room."

London handed her some designer gowns to try on.

All of a saddened, a panicked Mr. Moseby's voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention crew and passengers!" he shouted, "This is not a drill! A giant squid has just seized the captain, dragging him screaming beneath the waves! Does anyone know how to maneuver a cruise ship?"

Everyone started screaming.

Emma came to Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby, I got your message," Emma said, "I can do it. I sailed for the Navy during the war, but this is an entirely different kind of sailing, altogether."

Mr. Moseby and London said, "It's an entirely different kind of sailing."

"London will help you," Moseby said, "you're the only hope we've got. I just want to tell you both, good luck. We're all counting on you."

Meanwhile, Zack, Cody, Bailee, Woody, Marcus, Maya, and Henry tried to help weather the rough seas. Mrs. Moseby called out via blowhorn, "Alright kids, stroke! Stroke! Stroke!"

Mr. Moseby called to Emma and London, "We're about to hit an iceberg!" Moseby said, "unless you're thinking of doing a _Titanic _reenactment, I'd strongly suggest you avoid it at all costs!"

"That's the plan!" Emma said, "Y'know, for some reason I feel like I've sailed before,"

"You did say you were in the Navy," Moseby said.

"I know, but I picture sailing an older ship," Emma said.

"Whatever, just get us out of here!" Moseby said.

The iceberg suddenly exploded.

"Looks like we're in calmer waters now," Emma said, "maybe the wrath of God has subsided."

"Excellent," Moseby said, "now I suppose a giant whale will swallow you whole for your disobedience."

"Don't see any whales around here, Sir." Emma said.

"Mom, you did it!" Henry said, as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Y'know, I think I've had my fill of this cruise." Emma said.

In present day NYC…

"That was some cruise, wasn't it?" Emma asked, in reflection.

"Yeah, I can't believe how you saved the whole crew that day." Henry said. "For some reason, though, it seemed like a bunch of old movie plots thrown together."

"C'mon, Henry," Emma said, "you're gonna be late for school!"

They rushed out of the diner, when all of sudden they crashed into 2 familiar twin boys.

"Zack?" Emma asked.

"Cody?" Henry inquired.

"I can't believe it!" Emma exclaimed, "How did you guys get here?"

"Uh, who are you, ma'am?" Cody asked.

"You don't remember me?" Emma asked, "I'm Emma Swan and my son, Henry. We went on a cruise with you guys about a year ago."

"I think we would remember you," Zack said, "by the way, our real names are Dylan and Cole. We go to school here at NYU."

"Ok, Dylan," Emma said, "nice to meet you. I could've sworn we met before but, anyway, what's your major?"

"I'm taking up video game design," Dylan said.

"That sounds so cool!" Henry said, "Have you played _Kingdom Hearts_?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites!" Dylan said.

Emma and Henry walked off with Dylan and Cole.

Meanwhile, in New York harbor a pirate ship materialized.

Captain Hook aka Killian Jones was at the helm.

"I'll find you Swan," he said, "I will always find you!"

_Great_, he thought, _Your parents' mantra is getting to me! _


End file.
